Crystalia Lila III the Hedgehog
Crystalia Lila III the Hedgehog is a royal evil hedgehog who lives in her castle on the land of Mystopia She was created by Xxabrokenheartofgoldxx. Please do not steal! this is my character! Appearance Crystiala Lila the Hedgehog is a hedgehog who is very pretty with a skinny frame and thick. She wears a black hoodie with an hood up and a torn collar witha broken hart on the front which helps see the sadness she felt because of her past. she wears pants to cover her 34 scars from the war. She has red glowing eyes and cries all the time because she is depressed. Her hair are When she was four her abusive mom forced her to die her hair pink because she hates pink. She liked the color red so she took permenent paint and painted the tips of her quills dark red and the top of her head. Her favorite color is red (that's why she painted it on her head) Personality Crystalia is a nice, but she is VERY evil. she has faced dangerius haertbreak hundreds of times so she puts a sheild up to protect her from love. She is evil and is very cruel. Because she is depressed, she cries much. She hates people who think they are more heart broken then her because the events of her life are very depressing. She likes anime and wants to be a anime character (she thinks they is cute) and she does not like her very abusive mom. he hates the cruel and evil world for causing her so much pain. it is easy for her to act evil to others because she feels no remorse because she is a sociopath. She is also very nice and d, but evil. She is a feminist. She is ruthles s and hates everyone. No one messes with her because she is strong and evil and can defeat people easily. she is able to annilate anyone who decides to go against her quickly, because she is good at fighting. Powers Fire- she an set things on fire with her glowing eyes, she recieved glowing eyes when she is angry (She is mad all of the time) Crying- when she cries she makes her enemies feel very sad and pity her and then she turns evil surprising and defating them quicly. Weaknesses Mad- she gets mad easily bc of her past Past Chrystalia suffered from very tragic past. Since her very young age when she was born, she was abuse by her mom, Queen Jewelia Rose Lilia. when Chrystalia was 4 her mom forced her to die her hair pink. though she was royalty, her life was hard because she had no dads. Her mom would beat her up and be abusive lots of the time but no one cares because her mom is my queen. Because of this she criedand got flashbacks and depressed. Her mom made her go to school where she was bullied but lots of people thought she was very pretty and they were jealious. She watchd anime a lot with her mom, but her mom hated her so she concisfated the tv. This was her first hartbreak, given to her by her very cruel mom. when she was 10 she confessed her crush to a very handsome prince at school named Price George David. But i reejected her because he thought she was fat, and after this very cruel hartbreak she decided never to love anyone again and that the world was very cruel, and evil. When she was 13, a guy beat up her and she closed off her life. from then on she decide dto except that the world was cruel and never came out her room, she hated eveyone and was sad and depressed all the time and was mean and evil and didnt want to get heartbroken again. When she was 16 she finally had enough and killed her evil mom and became the kingdom ruler and made herself evil, she is depressed. she vowed to never love anyone. she knows japanese from anime. When she became ruler she thought everything would be cool because her mom was dead and she was evil ruling over the land, but it wasnt long before King George David IIII destroyed and killed almost everyone in her kingdom because they were at war because he didn't approve of her. she became even more evil and killed King George David IIII in response, rising her own, brand new kingdom called Mystopia where she was evil and scarred for life because of her past Extra Details Gender: Girl Age: 17 (mentally 1000) Likes; anime, food, cute things, evil, darkness, sadness, strength, japan, feminism Dislikes; her mom, hartbreak Category:Evil Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities